<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red and Blue by MYCELLIUMS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945590">Red and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCELLIUMS/pseuds/MYCELLIUMS'>MYCELLIUMS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYCELLIUMS/pseuds/MYCELLIUMS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a creative piece inspired by an upcoming project/book, its currently in the words.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a creative piece inspired by an upcoming project/book, its currently in the words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Green we’re on the run, we have nowhere to go! We’re going to die if we don’t get shit together” He paced, and he worried, doubt on his mind, as his soul stirred up loudly taking over his mind, “What will we do without Moss? Without Pink without life? We have nothing to fight for without those two by our sides.”</p><p>“Green we’re in danger, we can’t let them win, they’re fools who don’t believe us when we tell them our truths. We have nothing to lose at this time in our lives, we haven’t a single diamond to hold to our eyes, nothing of value, nothing of might, we are as poor as bright blue was before he stole his way up. We’re nothing but fools I tell you Green.” Red paced, he was in denial, the exile was not up to code, something he didn’t expect yet did know. </p><p>Anger swirled inside, Red showed his true colour, as his brother sat aside and stared out during chaos. What did Green think you might ask? Nothing quite special, this man was quite strange, when it came to his mind though. He always had a plan, Red shouldn’t worry, yet a man quite as young as our fiery boy has a thick skull.</p><p>“There are a few options here my dear brother, dear friend, we could reason calmly and come up with plans, or you can keep pacing, wasting our time, seeing as this is all you’ve done at this time. So let us sit down, start a nice fire, we can draw out a plan and count our lives up. How is that Red? Does it make any sense? Sure hope it does because I won’t say it again.”</p><p>“We can, I suppose, but still. That slimy neon bastard thought he could throw my head onto a stool and throw away my life. Giving me no chance at another new fight. Thought Forest would believe in me, but he went right along, swinging his axe and trying to kill me!” </p><p>Red continued pacing, his mind ignored Green, as he stopped and looked around at the nature surrounding. The land became white, which once was quite green, the land had faded out, almost like a dream. Trees were dead, and the sky was a bloody black, showing its anger, like a big slap. Winter was nearing, he couldn’t keep pacing, they had to think quickly before the days went. Those trees in the distance, as dead as his will. His will to keep fighting, fighting for what though? Two lonely discs, things that he could replace, easier than a head?</p><p>Green stood up, his face met Reds’, he grabbed something from his pocket, holding it his way.  “Red, my blue dye, you need it today”, Green faded to a Yellow as Red took it away, the secondary switched into a primary, as the passionate primary faded to a purple.</p><p>Two brothers, sharing a goal, whether they’re yellow or red, blue or purple. The brothers stood together, you should know this tale well, the tale of the two, called Wilbur and Tommy, brothers who fight and always end up together, running from a bright green bastard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea is inspired by @Houseoftommy on twitter, they helped me come up with this idea, I just made it into writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>